


Fake

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan as kid, dino as kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: Seungcheol hires Jeonghan as his fake boyfriend to accompany him to his office party. Jeonghan thought its simple as his previous job. But everything turns complicated when Seungcheol's Son, Sungkwan and Jeonghan's fake son, Chan come into the picture.What happens to them next?





	1. 1. Meet up

Jeonghan opens the café door, he looks at the surrounding, looking a man with excact charateristic that sent to his email a few days ago. He found the man sitting in the corner, playing with his phone. Jeonghan walks to him and greets him.  
  
"Choi Seungcheol-ssi?" The man look up, now Jeonghan can see his face clearly.

“Ah, You must be Yoon Jeonghan. Come sit. You may order anything. Its on me,” Seungcheol put down his phone and looking at man across them.

Jeonghan choose to order a cup of caramel amchiato and a chicken sandwitch, and Seungcheol takes an Americano. While waiting for the drinks to arrive, Jeonghan look up Seungcheol attire, Its button up gray shirt and slack, for Jeonghan its really look good on Seungchol since he had a good build.  
  
"So, What should i do, Seungcheol-ssi?" Jeonghan ask, starting their conversation.  
  
Seungcheol takes a sip of his coffee. "First of all, call me seungcheol or maybe cheol later, but no formal surfix. I hire you to be my boyfriend, not my employee,"  
  
"Got it, Cheol. So, what i should do?"  
  
"Your job is to come with me on my company party next week. Tell all the investor and obviously, my family that we are happily in relationship,"  
  
"O'right. I just need to come there and act sappy with you?"  
  
"Nope. I want you to become my boyfriend starting today. Cause there must be story to tell, right?"  
  
"We could make one, like, we accidentally met on the bar? hookings up?"  
  
Seungcheol laugh. "Do you think they will buy?"   
  
Seungcheol suddenly take his wallet ant put the mony above the table, he then stand up, "Well, right now, moves your ass, i am gonna take you to someone,"  
  
Jeonghan who clueless just take his cup and follow Seungcheol.  
  
Jeonghan felt gratefull, Seungcheol's car is not the high end one, so he didnt needs to sit awkwardly, afraid he will mess up with the car.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself," Seungcheol ask as he start the engine.  
  
"My what? my true self, or my -fictional for this story- self?"  
  
"Your true, obvious. You maybe my fake boyfriend, but i want the stories have less lie,"  
  
"But, you need to tell you about yourself after mine,"  
  
Seungcheol nod, "Fair enough"  
  
"Well. I’m yoon jeonghan. 28. Single. An online nutrisionist adviser, and did you know food truck 'burry the angel' yes, i own that with my bestie,"

"Wait. You are a nutrisionist advisor And own a food truck. So why you sell service of fake boyfriend?"

"Cause i need lots of money, mr. Cheol,"

"Night life?"

Jeonghan chuckled, "Naah. I have an adoptive lil bro. Well in my mind he is my baby. He is 12. He need a fulltime medical attention. Thats why i need the money,"

"What kind of disease?"

"Diabetes"

They grow silence.

"Your turn," jeonghan said as their car stop at the red light.

"Choi seungcheol. 30. I run a start up company. And if you ask what. Did you remember where you park your foodtruck for a few weekdays within a month?"

"Seoul technology office tower?"

"Yup. And my office is one of them,"

Jeonghan turn to see his employer. "What? Recalling face?"

"Yeah. Maybe i can remember your face"

Seungcheol laugh. "You must know Mingyu. He is regular on your food truck,"

"Kim mingyu?" Seungcheol nod.

"And you are?"

"His boss. Where every burrito he buys goes to me. So maybe, i should say, i am your regular?"

Jeonghan struck. "Omygosh!"

"Dont be so shocked. Your burrito is delicious,"

"So. I assume you know to hire me as fake boyfie from seokmin? Then to minggyu,"

"Yupp. He told me that you can help me,"

"Why would you need a boyfriend anyway?"

Seungcclearsclear his throath a sign that this be serious talk. "My company will launch a new dating app. And they -my investor- keep saying that it will be a waste since the founder itself doesnt have a partner. So for the launching event -which is next week- im planning to bring you and told then that i have a partner,"

Suddenly the car stop. Jeonghan look around its look like a school area. 

"Oh. By the way. I will double up your payment,"

Jeonghan look confused, "why? If its because of pity. I dont want,"

Seungcheol just give a misterious smile, "your job start, now"

Right after seungcheol said that, someone bang the door. Seungcheol hurriedly go out, jeonghan follows.

There stand a young cutie boy with an elementary uniform look deeply into seungcheol.

"I am waiting for you. You late" now he look like scolding seungcheol. Jeonghan wonder who he is.

"Cheol. Who is he?" He bravely ask.

"Ah,"

"I should be the one asking that. Who. Are. You? In. My. Dad's. Car," the boy is the one that answer him, emphasizing every word.

"Dad?" Jeonghan want an answer.

"Yup. He is my dad. Who is this pretty -but not prettier than me- man over here, dad?" That boys, with a sassiness- that jeonghan want to punch- ask.

Seungcheol smiles wide. Jeonghan smell something bad.

"Jeonghan. Meet Seungkwan, my son. Seungkwan, meet my boyfriend, jeonghan,"

 

TBC


	2. 2. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan come into pictures, the show of their live

The ride back home is quite terrific for Jeonghan. Constans starring from backseat really makes him conscious.

"Whats your name again?" Seungkwan ask.

"Yoon jeonghan. You can call me jeonghan hyung,"

"Dad said you are his boyfriend? How can? You still alone yesterday, dad,"

"Well. We've been together for a month. Its just dad don't have time to introduce both of you,"

"Did you seduce my dad? Silly question. Of course. You're pretty,"

Jeonghan looks sideways, "well. It's your dad who confess and flirt with me,"

"No. Way. Dad is married to his job,"

Jeonghan laugh. "He really knows you, cheol,"

"Answer me!"

"You remember my favorite burrito?"

"The one on food truck that we buy? It's delicious,"

"I'm one of the owner," jeonghan step in.

Seungkwan doest utter anything. Jeonghan turns to see seungkwan disbelief face.

"Why? Any problem?" Seungkwan eyes pierce him.

"I knew it. Your burrito is the one who did the flirting. I knew it,"

Seungcheol laugh. He sees the navigation before make a stop in an apartment area. Jeonghan's apartment.

"Wanna come in?" Jeonghan offer.

Seongcheol see his son, contemplating. "I don't think so. Maybe another time. Tell chan i miss him,"

"Alright. Be safe. Text me when you arrived,"

"Sure do,"

Seongcheol make sure jeonghan already going in before taking his car back home. His apartment is only 20 minutes ride from Jeonghan but seungkwan doest say anything and it creeps him out.

"Don't you wanna say something?" Seongcheol ask as he straps seungkwan down from the car seat.

Seungkwan looks at his dad while they walk to elevator. "I am not approving him to be your boyfriend or maybe if you intended him to be my papa too,"

"Yet," seongcheol said.

Seungkwan looks at his dad disbelief. The elevator opens to their floor, he hurriedly goes out leaves his dad.

 

* * *

 

That night, after jeonghan make his and chan's dinner, he makes sure chan took his medicine before bid him sleep. "I need to say something"

"What is it?"

"I have a boyfriend," in jeonghan business, he really said that he has a relationship, when the business end, he just needs to say they are broke up.

"Good for you. I am fine hyung. I believe in you,"

"There is a but tough,"

"Hmm? What but?"

"But he is an unmarried single father with 8 years old son that has a lot of sassiness,"

Chan laughs out loud, "good for you. Finally, you have a match for your sassiness,"

"You are fine that he has a son?"

"It's your boyfriend hyung. If you are fine, then i am. You know that i want you the best right? Anyway. Outside you look like my dad, not my hyung. So if we are going together we look like a family. Ill gonna have lil bro then,"

"Be carefull with what you said. You maybe regret later after you meet him," and the laugh together.

Jeonghan take a time to hug his brother, mumbling a good night and have a nice dream before let him go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

While in the other hand, seungkwan already did his routine, walking to his dad office. He knocks the door twice before open it.

"I am going to sleep, dad,"

Seongcheol look away from his laptop. Giving full attention to his son. "Have you brush your teeth? Feet? Hand? Face?" Seungkwan nod 4 times as he climbed his bad. He doesn't look at his dad, just tucking himself beneath the blanket.

"I am sorry if i offend you by talking bad about jeonghan hyung," with a small voice, he said.

Seongcheol stroke seungkwan hair, "its fine. You probably surprised because i bring someone new on our family. I promise he is a kind man and you'll grow your love towards him,"

"I will punch him with hansol's terminator if he hurts you," seongcheol laugh.

"Ill let you do that, sweet pie,"

"Good night, dad,"

Seongcheol kiss seungkwan forehead, "have a nice dream sweet pie. Love you,"

"You too,"

Seongcheol get out from seungkwan' bedroom and turn off the light before he goes back to his office.

 

* * *

 

Day one of their -fake- relationship going fine and he hopes it will get better.


	3. 3. Yoon Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Jeonghan Papa's Son, Yoon Chan,"

Jeonghan wakes up the next morning. Doing his job, tidying up before wake his brother. While chan takes a bath, he prepares for chan's breakfast and packed lunch. Since chan diagnosed as diabetes person, every meal needs to be calculated, so jeonghan single handedly make every chan's meal. Good thing is, he is nutritionist. After they all done, jeonghan use his car to take chan to school and going to take ingredients for his food truck from suppliers.  Their food truck was park on joshua and seokmin's home. They are a cohabiting couple who stay at joshua's place.

"Morning," jeonghan said as he enters the couple house.

"Seokmin are still in the shower. Did you have all of our ingredients?"

"Yeah. Ready to load to the truck,"

Joshua opens their social media to inform where will they stop today. "Guess we will go to Seoul tech tower, right?" Seokmin said as he steps into the living room.

Jeonghan groaned, "why didn't you tell me seokmin-ah. I don't know that he is our regular,"

"Technically, he isn't. His secretary is," 

"The same thing," joshua just laugh as he sees his best friend and boyfriend arguing.

"You want more surprises?" Seokmin asks as they start to prepare their food truck.

"What?"

"I am actually their legal advisor," and jeonghan stop working.

Jeonghan knows that besides help joshua and him in the food truck, seokmin work in a company as a legal advisor. That's why he have time for their food truck.

"Josh. You need to leave him. Who knows he have tons of secret," and joshua only laugh.

10 a.m seokmin and joshua drive the truck to the park in front of seongcheol's office. Jeonghan follows from behind with his car. Their food truck open at 11 a.m they are specialed for heathly food for quick lunch, thats why usually they park near an office tower.

Their customer starts coming within 15 minutes after they park and going more and more when the lunchtime coming.

"Don't you wanna go there? Give your boy a lunch," joshua joked.

"Really?" Jeonghan rolls his eyes out.

A quarter to one, the customer already down to 3 people. And their packed lunch only left a few. After joshua give the last order that day, he sees someone coming from the office tower. There stand in front of his truck, seongcheol. He looks same as he met yesterday.

"Hey. Do you still have a portion?" 

Joshua answer quickly, "Hanni left it for you," and jeonghan start to make a burrito for seongcheol.

"Boss. Where is mingyu?" Seokmin asks from front.

"Running some errands with wonwoo. Something important coming up," jeonghan give him a packed burrito.

"Gotta minutes?" Seongcheol ask as he hands the bill.

They walk to bench near the truck. "Any problem?"

"Yes. I need your help," jeonghan nod.

Seongcheol start his lunch, "I actually promised seungkwan to always pick him from school except i am going abroad. But right now, mingyu just inform me there is a sudden meeting with some stockholder. I know i can pick seungkwan fast, but i am afraid ill be late for the meeting. I cant ask mingyu since he is busy too preparing for the meeting. And also, i don't know how long the meeting will take place, so maybe accompany him and make him some dinner,"

"I can pick him up. It just i need to pick up chan too at 3. How?"

"Well. It's fine. You guys can come to my home. Ill text my address and password for my home. Or maybe ask seungkwan he knows,"

"You have ingredients on your fridge, right? Chan couldn't eat takeout food,"

"I have. But maybe you need to go to grocery shopping too. I am afraid chan cant eat mine,"

"Okay. Maybe I'll go grocery shopping to be safe,"

"Thank you han. Thank you so much,"

After seongcheol finish his lunch, he is ready to back to his office and jeonghan back to his food truck. Founding his food truck is already closed and joshua is left alone.

"I'll be the one that bring the truck home. Seokmin suddenly have a call to attended meeting,"

"I'll accompany you to home. I need to pick cheol's son from school at 2,"

Joshua smiles wide, "quiet progressing you too," and jeonghan just laugh awkwardly.

After go back to joshua's home and tidying up their truck, jeonghan ready to pick up seungkwan. Seungkwan is ready in front of his class as jeonghan park in the school gate.

"Hey, kwannie,"

"Why you are here?"

"Im the one that pick you up. Cheol is busy, so did mingyu, so i am the one that will take you home,"

"Fine," jeonghan smiles as seungkwan walk to his car. 

Knowing not much time left until chan's time to get home, jeonghan decided to pick chan first before go to grocery shopping.

"Where are we? This is mot way home! You want to kidnap me????!!!" Seungkwan hysterical scream as jeonghan took turn to chan's school.

"No. Of course not. I need to pick my family. This is his school. He is in the last grade so he went home later than other grades," jeonghan park in front of chan's school.

There stand chan near the guard. Jeonghan go out from his car, seungkwan follows.

"Who is he?" Seungkwan asks as he scans the other boy.

The other drew his hand, "you must be cheol hyung's son. I'm jeonghan papa's son, yoon chan. Nice to meet you,"

Jeonghan look at his brother disbelief. He widens his eyes and began to panic. He sees chan's face with full of smile, he knows chan start to do him. Then he shifts to seungkwan. Seeing the little boy squint his eyes.

"SON??!" 'there he screams', jeonghan inner said.

 

tbc.


	4. 4. Cheol meets Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have cute sons. Their father must be handsome," | "Are you two siblings?" | "Soon to Be"

"Call my dad," seungkwan order as jeonghan and chan come inside.

"I cant. He is on an important meeting. There is no way ill call him,"

"I want to talk to him,"

"No seungkwan. I will not let you. Ill text him to call me as soon as the meeting done. How about it?"

Seungkwan sigh in defeat, "fine! Text him,"

Jeonghan takes out his phone, intended to text seongcheol but he found the latter massage instead. Containing their address, their room number, and the password. He replies it to tell the other to call him as soon as the meeting done. With a 'chan decided to play too' at the end of the text.

"We will go to market first. I need to buy something. Ill cook you guys dinner," jeonghan said as he turns on the engine.

"Okay, boys. Seungkwan on my right and chan on my left. Nobody walk alone in the market. Understood?" Jeonghan and the 2 boys enter the market hand in hand. He makes sure the two boys stay with them.

"I don't like veggies. Its yuck," seungkwan mock when he sees jeonghan put a lot of vegetable in their cart.

"I will make you said the otherwise after you taste my cooking," and jeonghan keep putting another veggie to their cart.

Seungkwan looks at chan who just simply follow them. "Did jeonghan hyung really can cook veggies. Dad is bad. It's yuck. I'm not gonna eat it," 

"Papa is the best in cooking. You got to believe me. I eat nothing than his food," jeonghan eavesdrop the boys' convo and he smiles wide.

When they go to the cashier to pay, jeonghan let their hands go to take his wallet. "Why you take a lot of things pa? Arent we will go to seungkwan's home. They have other things too right?"

"Seungkwan, what is usually your dad make?" Seungkwan thinks.

"Chicken nugget? Spam? Egg? Pizza? Noodle? But if uncle mingyu come over we will have a feast. I like marinated beef and seafood soup. It was the best,"

Jeonghan look at chan, "see? I will not let you eat frozen food. You know that,"

"You have cute sons. Their father must be handsome," jeonghan startled as an aunty come to him. He smiles awkwardly as he takes the boys hand. 

"My dad is handsome," seungkwan said excitedly.

"So, you two are siblings?"

"Soon to be, " chan answer before anyone else.

Aunty looks at jeonghan with question look. "He is my son," pointing at chan, "and the other is my boyfriend's" 

With an understanding look, "I see. I hope you'll make a great family,"

"Thank you,"

After paying the grocery, seungkwan, and chan insisted on helping jeonghan take one bag each, stating that it's not heavy at all, even tough jeonghan can see how seungkwan have a short breath. 

Driving to seungcheol's apartment is a new experience. Seongcheol's apartment area is another level. Its located at high-end area with skyscraper building. Jeonghan park at the basement.

"Which floor is your home, seungkwan?" Yes, jeonghan already know the exact room number, he just wants seungkwan to talk.

"17!!!" Jeonghan pushes the 17 number and wait for the elevator.

Ther arrive at 1703 room. In one floor they only have 3 rooms. With another help from seungkwan they enter the room.

"Seungkwan, can you show your place so you two can do your homework?"

Seungkwan look at the slightly older boy, "wanna go to my room? I got lots of stationery to help you do your homework," chan nodded and they go to seungkwan's room leaving jeonghan with their dinner ingredients in the kitchen.

"How did jeonghan hyung at home?" Seungkwan starts the conversation after they done with today's homework.

"Hm? Papa? He is great. You know, i have a disease that i need to drink medicine regularly and i cant eat out, my nutrition needs to be controlled. And papa does it all for me. He got 2 jobs. Food truck and online nutritionist who help people on diet. How about your dad? Seongcheol, isn't it?"

Seungkwan nod. "He is amazing too. He is really busy. Like busy as you see an adult in tv. But he always makes time for me. He just cants cook. It's better we have uncle mingyu ready to stock our fridge or else,"

"I am really happy when papa told he has a boyfriend,"

"Me too. Even i just met your papa yesterday, they look good,"

Litle did they know, jeonghan eavesdropping from the ajar. He bit his lips, what will happen to them if they know that the elder relationship is base on the fake one for business purpose only. Jeonghan knocks the door, open it a little. "Guess you two are quite handy. Dinners are almost ready. And seongcheol is on the way home. Should we wait for him for dinner?"

"Sure,"

Jeonghan goes back to the kitchen as chan excuse himself to toilet and seungkwan change his clothes. It was within 30 minutes seongcheol get home. He felt something rare, opening a home with a good smells coming.

"Dad's home!" Seungkwan literally crashes him hard.

"You got a good time with jeonghan?" 

Seungkwan looks at him, pierce, "why you never told me, dad!"

They start to walk inside, in the dining room there jeonghan get the dinner ready and another boy sitting peacefully. "Tell you what?"

"That jeonghan have a son. 4 year older than me!"

"Son??" Now seongcheol getting understand by jeonghan previous text.

The boy who sit on the chair get down and go to seongcheol, "Annyeonghaseo. I'm jeonghan's son, yoon chan," 

Seongcheol look at jeonghan who can only smile awkwardly.

 

TBC


	5. 4. another step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event will happen next day, isnt it?

They eat their dinner peacefully. Seungkwan praise for jeonghan's cooking endlessly. "This is really amazing. Waaaw. I can say your cooking is second,"

"Who is first?" Chan curiously ask.

"Uncle mingyu. Well its because your papa cooks too many veggies,"

"You should make seungkwan eat a lot of veggies or he'll grow as a picky eater," jeonghan advice to the latter's father.

Seongcheol chuckled, "i should probably hire a cook so we don't need to eat out a lot,"

"Why did you hire a cook when you have papa as nutritionist?" Chan just keeps eating like he didn't drop it. The two adult just have a brief eye contact.

The rest of dinner pass fine. Seungcheol opted to wash the dishes and jeonghan take a cue that its time for him to go home.

"Thank you, for making us such a delicious meal,"

"Nevermind that. Its fine. I should take my leave. Chan need to be in bed in time,"

"Sure. Be careful driving. Text me when you arrived home,"

Jeonghan take his coat, "sure do,"

It takes 30 minutes from seungcheol's apartment to his own. He told chan to get ready to bed as he texts cheol, informing he is safely at home. The reply come sonner, a simple good night text and its already make jeonghan have a good dream.

The next 2 days come fine, seokmin is busy in the office, leaving jeonghan and joshua take care of the truck, he met minggyu who bought him and seongcheol's lunch on thursday. Saying the office is quiet busy right now and seongcheol is not even move from his desk. Jeonghan take time to ask about seungkwan, offering to take care the litle boy. And minggyu said seungkwan is already been taken care of because seongcheol's mom in town. That time, when giving minggyu seongcheol's lunch, he give a sticky notes with **_"fighting! Dont forget to eat and take a break. Text me if you need someone to talk"._**

It was after jeonghan and joshua finish clearing their truck and notting the ingridient the text come.

 _ **From : cheol**_  
 **Im enjoying lunch now. Thank you for extra meat. I love it.**  
 **anyway, meet me on my office after you done tomorrow?**  
  
_**To : cheol**_  
 **You should eat on time. Dont forget dinner.**  
 **Okay. Text me the floor.**  
  
Jeonghan just stays a few minutes before going to pick up chan. Just after he park infront of chan's school, he miss seungkwan and he sassiness. Fortunately, chan come faster than his daydream. Jeonghan never ask to chan why he decided to play as jeonghan's son. He know it by heart. He just want to know whether jeonghan's partner accepting chan or not. Because jeonghan couldnt be separated from chan and his partner should be fine with living with chan too.

He never told chan the exact reason in his relationship. Jeonghan doesnt have heart to say that he take job to give service as fake boyfriend because chan's medical treatment need more money. Jeonghan need chan smiles as chan need him. The reason for this action will be forever sealed only for him, seongcheol, minggyu, seokmin, and joshua. 

Friday come, no, not jeonghan waiting for the day he finally can enter seongcheol's office. That day, after park his truck in the usual place text from seungcheol come, his office is on the 8th floor. Joshua and him decides to make a limited stock that day so they can close sooner. Seokmin's parents will come in the afternoon, and joshua make sure to present their home beautifully, he always love to pleased his in law. Jeonghan in the other hand, take one portion -with extra meat and guacamole- to pack for seongcheol. He make sure that joshua is fine going back by his own before going to office tower. The office tower have different company for each floor which mean there is 12 office in one building. Jeonghan amuse that his foodtruck have a regular from many kind of person. Some of employee that ride the elevator even recognize him. Once the elevator open in 8th floor. Jeonghan is welcomed by receptionist table with pretty lady there.

"May i help you?"

"Yes. I would like to meet choi seongcheol,"

"Did you already make an appointment? If not im sorry i couldn't let you in, the company is busy right now, moreover our director,"

"Yes. He told me to come. Tell him my name, yoon jeonghan,"

The pretty lady bit his lips, didnt belive him, "alright. Please wait a minutes. I'll crosscheck with director's secretary first," he see the receptionis call minggyu and arguing about him.

Not even 2 minutes, minggyu coming out from one room to him. "Aera. Now, whenever yoon jeonghan come, just bring him to my room. Whether he had apointment or not. Seungheol-nim has personal relation with him, understood?"

"Yes, mingyu-ssi. Im sorry jeonghan-ssi,"

Jeonghan followed mingyu to seungcheol's room. "She must recognize me as foodtruck boy in the front," he said.

"Not important. You are our boss's boyfriend. If she still want the job, she should keep her own bussiness,"

Minggyu knock the door. Jeonghan could hear cheol's voice faintly. Minggyu open the wooden door, revealing seongcheol with his bussiness attire now plus glasses typing seriously in his computer.

"Jeonghan are coming, boss," seongcheol stop typing and look up.

"I bring lunch!"

"Come and sit," he said to jeonghan. "Check your email gyu. I need you to do as i instruct there," he added.

Mingyu nod and he left the room. "I know tomorrow is an important day. But you cant miss your lunch. Come and eat your lunch. I packed more meat and guacamole for you," 

Seungcheol finally moves from his desk to sofa in his room. "You will be at loss if you keep giving me extra," he joked as he start to his guacamole.

"Its fine. Joshua not angry,"

Jeonghan look closely as realized that seongcheol is quiet messy eater.

"I want to talk to you about the event," seongcheol finish his burrito and walk to mini fridge in his office, he took out two can of coffee.

"Alright. What attire i should use? Where will it take place? What time?"

"It'll be postponed,"

"Postponed?"

"Yeah. For another two weeks. We found a bug in the app for new feature. Im planning to repair it first and make a better fungtional feature. I make decission to postponed the launch. I will need to hire you for another 2 weeks. If its fine for you,"

Jeonghan take one can, "of course. Its fine. Whenever you need me. Well, i still act as your boyfriend, it will not be hard,"

"Thank you,"

Just before jeonghan open the door, seongcheol call his name.

"Come to dinner with me tomorrow. Bring chan too,"

Jeonghan shoot him a question look.

"And wear a casual but semi formal clothes,"

"What for?"

"Just. I'll pick you up on 6. Be ready,"

Jeonghan just srugh it off, thinking maybe its part of the play and get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week posting is earlier since i have finals on monday. But next week post will back to Sunday.


	6. 6. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And mom, this is jeonghan and his son, Chan"

Breaking the news to chan is easy. He breaks the news in the morning when they have their breakfast and Chan is absolutely delighted. He cants wait till the time seungcheol will pick them. In the noon, jeonghan help the little boy pick a good outfit. He said he wants to make the older's boyfriend look good and not like a small child since their last time they met, he wears a uniform. In the other hand, jeonghan realized that chan's food is special. He took time to call seungcheol to inform.

"Hey, you called,"

"Yeah,"

"Can't wait for tonight? I bring seungkwan too fyi,"

"I'm fine with seungkwan, i quiet missing his sassiness. Its just you do remember chan have diabetes right? He cant eat few type of foods,"

"Yes, han. I do remember. I already inform the chef to make dishes for diabetes patient, just for your sons,"

Jeonghan groaned, "please, you know the truth,"

"But in our story he is your son,"

"Fine. I'm hanging up cheol. Gotta go," and he cut the line.

It was 5 pm, chan is out from bathroom. His clothes is ironed and ready. Jeonghan prepares a baby blue shirt a vest and jeans. Jeonghan in the other hand still takes his time cleaning himself. He makes sure to clean himself from head to toe. Now, he is the one that doesn't know what should he wear. Seongcheol said its formal casual. But what is formal casual?

"Chan!!!" Jeonghan shout and chan sprint to jeonghan's room.

"I don't know what should i wear," the wardrobe is wide open.

Chan rotates his eyes, "just wear anything. It looks good on you,"

Jeonghan looks at his brother disbelief. "You're not helping at all!" Chan laughs and decided to wait for jeonghan, sitting on jeonghan's bed.

Jeonghan decided to wear khaki fitted slacks and an oversized brown knit sweater. He styles his hair a bit and put light make up.

He turns to see his brother, "they said its casual formal. So, what do you think?"

"It's good. As i said. You look good. No. You look amazing,"

Jeonghan takes his phone, wallet and an insulin, in case something happens to chan.  Jeonghan decided to wear slip on while chan wears his sneakers. Just after they done, text from seungcheol coming, inform them that he is already in front of the building.

Jeonghan can see seungcheol standing in front of black slick car, his hand held something.

"For you," its a babybreath, sunflower, and lilac. Jeonghan accepts it.

"Being romantic suddenly?"

"Well. For the most beautiful man over here," jeonghan blush, he tried to cover it by bringing the bucket to his face.

"Don't say that. Seungkwan will be pissed," seungcheol chuckled.

"Already since i stop to buy the flower,"

"Thank you. Its pretty,"

Seongcheol open the back door for chan, "we should get going. Its not good if we keep them wait too long,"

"We will meet someone?" Jeonghan ask as he hop into the car, seongcheol doesnt answer.

They arrived in an usual restaurant. Jeonghan think seungcheol will bring them to some kind of fancy expensive that make jeonghan look a complete idiot restaurant, but here is more like a family restaurant. 

Chan elbowing seungkwan just before they get down from the car, "who are we going to meet?" But seungkwan just smiles creepily and chan can sense something will going on.  
They walk hand in hand with their child in the middle. Jeonghan still handing the flower bucket. Once they enter the resto, everybody look at them. They look like a perfect family come out from comercial. Seungcheol told the waitress his reservation and they let to one big round table. Jeonghan heartbeat risen as he see another person already sit there. He can see its a woman.

"Mom," seongcheol said as they stand in front of that woman.

"Jeonghan, This is my mom. And mom, this is jeonghan and his son, chan,"

'What the fuck! Why did this guy suddenly introduce me to his mother. Are he nuts!!?!'

 

TBC


	7. 7. the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i knew it. You always lose by food. Its always food. You are so easy,"

The woman stands. Jeonghan can see clearly that woman's wardrobe is something that he cant afford if he still wants chan to be healthy, and look at that purse, jeonghan sure if he has that, he will never use it cause he afraid of ruining it.

 

"He looks stunning, cheol. You really have a great eye," and jeonghan doesn't know how to respond.

 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs choi," jeonghan bow and chan follow.

 

"Oh come on. Just call me mother or mom. And you can call me grandma too, chan. Come sit down, the food will arrive soon,"

 

Jeonghan put the flower bucket on the table. He sits between chan and seungcheol. The order is mrs choi-chan-jeonghan-seungcheol-seungkwan.

 

Soon after the waitress comes with a tray full of food. He places the plate on by one. Make sure everyone got the right plate. Seungcheol's family always make sure to not talk while eating. Jeonghan is so nervous, this is out of script. Seungcheol told him the event will be held in 2 weeks, so he had 2 weeks to prepare the best scenario to make sure everything is perfect. But this, this is too much for an impromptu.

 

"So jeonghan. What did you do for living," there it goes, the interview.

 

Jeonghan makes sure his plate looks clean and tidy before answering, "I'm an online nutritionist. Basically, i am a counselor for people who have trouble with dieting. But i do have a healthy food truck that operates for lunch only,"

 

"So how can you met my son?"

 

"Well. I usually park my truck near an office tower where seungcheol's office located. And mingyu is one of my regular,"

 

Mrs choi then turn to his son, "i knew it. You always lose by food. Its always food. You are so easy,"

 

"Right grandma! I always said that. It must be the food. Dad is weak of healthy tasty food,"

 

"Have you eat his food too kwan-ie?" Seungkwan nod, "how is it?"

 

"Second best! Mingyu is still on the top!"

 

Mrs choi laughs, jeonghan think that mingyu is probably another son of choi family.

 

"But mom, jeonghan successfully make seungkwan eat his veggies,"

 

Mrs choi look surprised, "really? Kwannie? Eat veggies? Amazing. You are such amazing person jeonghan. We are trying hard since forever to make him eat veggies but nothing. Ugh. You should keep him cheol-ah,"

 

"I was planning tough," 'planning what?!?!' Jeonghan shock and confused he look at his client in disbelief.

 

"So when will the marriage be held?"

 

Jeonghan felt relieved when seungcheol doesnt answer that question, he change the topic to their family business. And the rest of dinner end peacefully. Or so he thought. Just after seungcheol and the boys run to their car, mrs choi held his hand.

 

"I know it maybe tiresome for you to hear an old woman talk. But please take care of son and grandson. They may look perfect from outside, but they are still missing warm in their life. And seungcheol maybe look like a perfect main actor in a drama, but he still kids by heart. Please bare them and keep loving them the way they are," jeonghan give her a bow.

 

"Yes, mother. I love seungcheol by my heart and seungkwan as my own son, chan is so delighted to have a new little brother," he said.

 

"This is unexpected," jeonghan said as he seongcheol drives away from the restaurant.

 

"Well. Sorry,"

 

"How can you just take me to your mother without informing me,"

 

"I accidentally blurred to her that i have a boyfriend. And she suddenly said want to meet you in surprised,"

 

"I look so stupid. I don't prepare anything,"

 

"She just wants to meet you,"

 

Seungkwan clears his throat from behind reminding the elders that their children are on the back.

 

"Why you are so afraid. Grandma not doing anything. Did you two have some secret?"

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 7 is up.  
> for the 8th chap that supposed to up next week will be postponed till the next two week since next week is eid holiday.  
> thank you for your understanding.
> 
> please give this lots of love!!!!


	8. 8. the after dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their dinner ended but they already plan another date

Seungcheol sees sideways, contemplating who will answer seungkwan question.

"What are you talking about seungkwan?"

"You seems agitated. Why meeting grandma such a big deal?"

"Well. Because i never met my boyfriend's mother before. I dont know how to act to her. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding? Grandma is probably the softest lady ever!" Seongcheol laugh.

"Sweet pie. Jeonghan doesn't know our grandma. He just nervous. Its like when you met hansol's mom for the first time. You do afraid of her, right?"

"Yeah. Its because i broke hansol's robot's arm and i am afraid she gonna yelled at me,"

"Wait wait, who is hansol?"

"My classmate," seungkwan hurriedly said.

Jeonghan looks at the man beside, "his crush," he whisper.

They arrived at jeonghan's apartment. Chan is already out of his seatbelt and so do jeonghan. Just right he wants to open the door, seungcheol hold his hand.

"Hey. Should i walk you up?"

Jeonghan laughs, "no need, its just a few minutes on lift. Thank you for the dinner. Text me when you got home," jeonghan took a closer and kiss the other man on the cheek before he hurriedly go out, leaving the other man in shook and the boys are giggling.

Jeonghan receives text message 30 minutes later. Stating seungcheol already home and grumbling because seungkwan doesn't want to wash up and just dump his body to the bed, in the end, seungcheol asking that he is already going to bed. Jeonghan soon replays he is in the middle of work on his online website, replaying any mail come in from his subscriber that need a personal chat about their diet. Their chatting ends up with cheol saying he wants to take jeonghan on a date alone the next morning. Jeonghan sleep late that night, couldn't predict what is on seungcheol's mind.

Seongcheol calls wake him up in the morning. He barely sees the clock before taking the call.

"Morning. The sun is rising," its seungkwan's voice.

"Morning seungkwan. Its 9 am. And its Sunday," jeonghan said with dry voice, he still doesn't want to get up from his bed.

"Hey han. Just remember we will go on date at 10," 

Jeonghan groaned. "I just wake up, cheol gimme another hour,"

"To sleep? No way. Get on your butt and dump your clothes on you, i am waiting for you here,"

"Fine. Ill just take a look at chan first,"

Jeonghan and chan get out from their home at 10 and arrived at seungcheol's apartment 30 minutes later.

"You late!" Seungkwan pointed finger welcomed him.

"Sorry. Rough night sweety," he said and turn his attention to the older man. 

Seeing the weather, jeonghan only wore a jeans and a baby blue t-shirt that slightly tugged. He finishes it with his white cap. He sees seungchol pretty much same outfit.

"So will we take the children too?"

"Nope. Today is only you and me,"

"Then, where will they stay? I will not let them stay in the house alone,"

Seungcheol laughs, "i have neighbor that could help us watch them. He is sort of my friends. And before you ask. Yes they are safe and i already told them chan condition," that make jeonghan breath in relieved.

The next door is turned to be a couple, cute one if jeonghan need to add. They introduce them self as jihoon and soonyoung.

"Soonyoung own dance academy downtown while me basically stay at home. Producing music you probably heard from your radio. And produce sound for seungcheol's app. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too jihoon. I am jeonghan and this is chan, my son. Cheol probably has done talking about his condition right?" 

"Yeah. I am not a cooker and so soonyong. But we have food supply safe for him because soonyoung need to maintain his health. Is it fine with you?"

"No probs. I packed everything needed too on his backpack,"

"Great. They were safe with me. I promise. And if something goes wrong you're the first one i called,"

"Alright, boys. Stay with jihoon till we come back. Be a good boy," seungcheol rush their child's hair whichmakese seungkwan pout.

"You too chan. If something wrong you need to tell jihoon, alright?" 

"I know pa. I'll be a good boy. Have a great day with seungcheol,"

"Alright. See you later,"

The couple leave their child and goes right to the parking lot. Once the were inside, seungcheol turn to see the other.

"Ready for our first "alone" date?"

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "thrilled,"

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for very late update. i tried my best with this condition.
> 
> See you in next chap.


	9. 9. Know you better

Seungcheol park in front of small cafe. "Are you up for brunch?"

"Yeah. I just take a bread before coming to your home,"

They enter the cafe and sit in the back near the glass. Jeonghan orders a brunch set, with an iced americano while seungcheol order chicken sandwich with an espresso, typical.

"So. Why suddenly you take me to date?"

"I want to know you better so i can come up with a great scenario,"

"Then you need to tell me about yourself too. I don't need another heart attack you know,"

"Fine. After we eat. I am gonna tell everything you want to know,"

Seongcheol finish his sandwich first. He waits till jeonghan done so the waitress could take their plate. 

"So, what do you want to know about me," seungcheol ask.

"Start about yourself and seungkwan,"

"Well. As you know  I am Choi seungcheol born in Daegu 8th August. I am 30 yo this year. And seungkwan, he is actually my late sister's son. She got pregnant with her boyfriend. They want to get married when seungkwan a year old but never happened, my sister died in an accident and her boyfriend is too depressed to become seungkwan's guardian. So i show up and decide to make seungkwan mine,"

"Very brave,"

"Yeah. Seungkwan couldn't live alone. And he is a great son so I'm glad i can be his guardian,"

Seungcheol drinks his espresso, "how about you and chan. The last time i know, he is your brother, not your son,"

Jeonghan sigh,"Chan and i are siblings. But not biological. He got adopted by my parents. My mom is a nurse and she adopts chan when his biological father, -his mother never in picture by the way-, dead by accident. We found his disease few years ago when he suddenly passed out after PE. It was right after i got a job in Seoul. I got a job as nutritionist in Seoul National University Hospital. I told my parents that i will be taking care of chan. And seoul is easier. Chan loves me so much. Every time i have boyfriend, he will say he is my son so he can see which one really loves me. Because living with me means living with chan too,"

"Wait. You are nutritionist in the big hospital why make food truck, become online nutritionist, and you know this fake boyfriend?"

"Being a nutritionist did give me lots of money. But no time for chan. Jisoo is actually former nutritionist too. We are colleague. And we got the idea of making our food truck of healthy food. I take another job as online advisor cause the job is easy but have a good payment. And for the last, chan need to enter middle school soon. Means he need more money and for his medication that cant stop. That's why i did another job,"

"You really loves chan, arent you,"

Jeonghan sip his drinks, "same as you to seungkwan,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update and short one.  
> i had an JLPT exam last sunday and got high fever in strike.
> 
> i'm in the middle of looking for a job.   
> hope i can get a job within this month so i can live...  
> TT


	10. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is Seungcheol Son too...

Days by days going. Jeonghan and seungcheol getting closer day by day. Jeonghan regulary bring lunch to seungcheol's office. They spend an hour eat their lunch and talking. Sometimes jeonghan even cook special just for seungcheol.

  
Because seokmin is getting bussier jeonghan and jisoo decided to hire 2 part time workers for their food truck and they make the food truck open longer. 

When seungcheol or mingyu is too busy jeonghan voluntered to pick and take care of seungkwan make the litle boy happier since he can eat healthy food.

It was friday. Seungkwan was picked by mingyu and seungcheol are coming home just before midnight. He see seungkwan is already in his deep sleep. Seungcheol hurriedly shower. He sit in his bed, in his hand there is papers about next week launching. He take off his glasses. Thinking he may need sleep.

Seungcheol remember he just closed his eyes. But the ring from his phone wake him up. He just answer the call without looking for the caller id.

"Its seungcheol,"

"Cheol. Its me. Cheol. Chan. Chan.," jeonghan voice sound so shaky and panics seungcheol sit up from his sleep.

"Hey han. Calm down. Calm down. Tell me alright," jeonghan seems to take a breath.

"Chan suddenly colaps. I give him his meds. But no use. Im in the hospital, central hospital. I am so scared what if something happened to him?"

Seungcheol stand up fast. He take 2 jackets and take his care key, "wait there. Im going there," 

Seungcheol drive his car to central hospital. On the way he called mingyu to go to his home since he left seungkwan alone, tell his assistant that he need to go to hospital cause jeonghan son.

Seungcheol ask the receptionist about chan and he was lead to ER. He found jeonghan still in his pajama burry his head in his knee. Seungcheol drap his other jacket to other men. Make him starled. Jeonghan just pull seungcheol and hug him seungcheol feels his need to protect the other man.

"Hows chan?"

"I dont know. Still inside," jeonghan really look devasted.

Seungcheol pull him to his embrace. 

"It will be alright. He is in good hand. Chan will be back to us, soon"

Jeonghan put his head into seungcheol shoulder. While the other man's hand is on his shoulder keeping him safe.

"Cheol i dont want anything happened to chan,"

"I know. You loved him. You are tired jeonghan. Sleep. When the dorctors come out i will wake you up,"

"You need to sleep too cheol. You just got back, arent you?"

"Han,"

"I cant even sleep. We will sleep after the doctors come out and tell that chan is alright," seungcheol just sigh and give up.

Doctors indeed come out around 20 minutes later.

"Family of yoon chan?"

"Yes doc. He is fine, right?"

"He is stable right now. I assume he is too tired and the glucose level up. He should stay for 2 - 3 days. He is on the way to pediatrican ward right now. The administration form is on pediatrician ward . You can go directly there,"

In the pediatricial ward, they were informed that chan will be put in the 4-person/rooms and the initial admission is for 2 days with a shift doctor.

"No. Put yoon chan on one person/room. He will stay until he is completely healed and i want pediatrician and spcialized doctor for him," seungcheol cut the nurse right away.   
Jeonghan pull him, "no. Cheol. I cant afford it. One person per room? No cheol. It cant,"

"Its on me. And no. You cant argue," he said "go on proceed it" the nurse can only nod and proceed to move chan.

"Listen han. Chan is my son too. I want the best for him. If this what i can do for him. I will do it,"

Jeonghan just look at the other man,"thank you. Thank you so much,"

"Lets just meet chan,"

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for long wait. ill be back.


	11. the best parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, we, we will be their proudest parents ever,"

Chan is in his deep sleep when they enter the room. Its make 2 man are in relieved. Jeonghan take place beside chan while seungcheol sleep in the couch.  
In the morning

  
Jeonghan shake seungcheol to wake him up, "hey cheol. You need to wake up," seungcheol groaned refusing to wake up.

"Cheol appa!" Seungcheol just open his eyes, hearing someone called him Appa. How can, Seungkwan called him dad, so who called him Appa?

Chan were smiling when Seungcheol finally wake up. "Oh, Chan, are you feeling better?" Seungcheol see the boys are definitely brighter.

"Yep. Im fine. Jeonghan papa already told me everything. thank you so much appa!"

Seungcheol smiles. "No worries kiddo. I just want you to get better,"

Seungcheol then excuse himself to clean himself, he planning to go home to change before go to work, also he need to look at his own son too.  
In the evening, Seungkwan arrive to Chan hospital room. He bought a biscuit with a messy hand write 'Get well soon'. "Chan Hyung, i hope you can get well soon. We can play together. I miss hani appa food," that night seungkwan spend his night in hospital since Seungcheol and Mingyu still busy with company Jeonghan offer to watch the younger.

Jisoo obviously drop by in the noon and promised to back again another day.

Chan are dismissed in the night of 3rd day. Seungcheol are there to help Seungwan is out with Jihoon and Soonyoung. "There will no problem again right, doc?"

"We still need to discuss further. I hope you can bring him to check up once a week for a month and then we discuss further. The last time he collaps its quite dangerous situation,"

Seungcheol were there hearing everything, "How about you live with me and Seungkwan. My home are closer if something wrong you can bring Chan here. Also there will be me, and Jihoon too, we can help you,"

Jeonghan contemplating, "Its okay. Its for a while, at least until Chan getting better. for Chan," and Jeonghan aggree. That night, Jeonghan and Chan move to Seungcheol condominium.

"You two are fine right, sleep on the same room?" Seungcheol open the guest room, "Sorry i havent done cleaning it since my mom coming last week. I hope its fine,"

"Its more than enough. Thank you,"

Seungcheol let the other rest while he take care of Seungkwan he hasn't meet the boy since morning. Chan is already laying on bed while Jeonghan tidying up their clothes.

"Cheol appa is very kind,"

"He is,"

"His house are big. And nice too,"

"Its condominium, what do you expect, unlike ours. But i hope once we back you're not gonna compare it all the time,"

"Why we must back?"

"Hm?"

"We can just live here. I think people in relationship tend to live together. Why dont you?"

Jeonghan take a deep breath, "Well, i have you to be taken care of, and he have Seungkwan. We are not like most couple we need to think about you first before think about us,"

"Look. He spend so much for me in the hospital, the room is too expensive for us but he paid it. He is serious with you pa. Also, can you see me and Seungkwan can become the best sibling ever?"

Jeonghan ruffle his son's hair, "Lets see where it goes okay? now go to sleep. You need rest,"

After make sure chan sleep, Jeonghan come out and found Seungcheol on the sofa, glasses in his eyes watching the late night news. "Do you have beer?" Jeonghan ask.

"Yeah, on fridge top shelf," Jeonghan goes to take 4 cans. He give one to Seungcheol and put the other 2 on the table.

"Thanks," Seungcheol still focus seeing the news.

"Thank you for let us stay in here, And also for Chan's medical bills. You cangive me the recipe, i will pay it, or maybe you can just deduct it from my payment,"

Seungcheol take off his glasses and see the other, "Hey, this conversation is over. Its fine, Chan's healthiness is our top priority right now. You focus on that and doesn't mind anything. And if possible, you can rest your truck to Joshua too so you can focus on Chan,"

"I cant. How i can make money if left my truck?"

"Its only for a week. Joshua will be understand,"

Jeonghan lend to the sofa head, "I was such a failure arent i?"

Seungcheol's hand goes to tuck Jeonghan's hair behind his ears, "You are the best family Chan have,"

"I was supposed to keep him healthy. I was supposed to keep him safe," Jeonghan start to cry.

"You are not a failure Han, Chan loves you. Look, Chan still healthy. He will be back as good as before,"

"What should i told mom that Chan are collaps again? She will be dissapointed at me,"

"No she will not. She is proud of you jeonghan, She is proud of her son,"

Jeonghan still crying. Seungcheol lessen their distance, "I'm here, we can make sure Chan and Seungkwan will be healthy and they will be the best child you ever see,"

"We?"

"Yes, we, we will be their proudest parents ever,"

That was the first time Seungcheol see the Jeonghan eyes, shine because of tears and it was so pretty. And it was the first time their lips touch, start a spark inside.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop me. i write this on penology class.  
> I should be study instead but i make this..
> 
> but i hope you like it..  
> kudos please...
> 
> TT_TT


	12. 12. Near the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party will be held on the next thursday

It was tuesday night. Jeonghan and the boys are eating their dinner. Seungcheol already calling to spare him a portion of dinner he will back quite late.

"eat the brocolli sweety," Jeonghan see how Seungkwan put aside the brocolli.

"I dont like brocolli,"

"Eat or i will tell your dad so i doesnt need to cook for you anymore,"

Seungkwan just pouting and proceed to eat the brocolli. He loves Jeonghan's cook and not willing to give it up.

Dinner are done, now Jeonghan take time to help them with their studies, Well, elementary material shouldnt supposed to be hard, right? Not long Seungcheol are coming.

"Hey, can we talk?" he tap Jeonghan shoulder indicating they need to talk alone.

Jeonghan look at the two boys who still focus on their homework before following Seungcheol to his room.

"Is there any problem?"

"Well. Im sorry to drop this right now. Actually we've been finalizing and also sending out the invitation but because what happen to chan i dont have time to said to you,"

"What is it about,"

"The launching party for my app," Seungcheol take out a beige golden invitation, hand it to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan open it and read it. "Its on thursday?"

"Yes. You and chan need to come. There will be driver that pick up you three in here on 7pm. The dresscode is according out company color is golden and red so i hope you have it in mind,"

"I will come. Also chan, and i will make sure Seungkwan will be too,"

Seungcheol look at jeonghan deeply, "Seungcheol-ssi. This, this will be the last right?"

Seungcheol took a deep breath, "Based on your contract? Yes. I will send the payment to your account soon. You dont need to worry about it. I always do my promise,"

"Should i start packing up?"

"Its up to you. I mean i very welcome you and chan in here," Jeonghan laugh.

"We are done, Seungcheol, I can leech out to you like this. Also, we need to give the boys reason why we suddenly broke up,"

Jeonghan feels there is something on Seungcheol smile, but he doesnt want to think about it. This time its too close for Jeonghan, it feels hard to come out of comfort, but this is what should he do.

"I need to get out from this room with a sappy feeling so the boys will believe something happened to us,"

"Thank you Jeonghan, thank you,"

"I should be the one talk that to you,"

Once they out of room, the boys look at them with curious eyes. "What are you taking so long?" Seungkwan ask.

"Nothing. Its okay. are you finished?"

"Were finished," Chan answer.

"Okay. now you tidying up and get ready for bed," Jeonghan help the boys to get ready for bed.

That night, Jeonghan doesnt spend another minute talking to seungcheol and he sleep while holding tight Chan, reassuring himself that Chan is always there, with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for taking so long and this is so short TT
> 
> But its near the end...
> 
> please choose the ENDING!!!
> 
> "DIAMOND EDGE" or "IDEAL CUT"
> 
> what ever your choise will make it soo different in the ending. so please help me decide!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jeongheol chaptered fanfic  
> Will be update once a week
> 
> Please give it lots of love!!!


End file.
